Celestial Tournament
The Celestial Tournament was a tournament held on 1170 at Seppun Hill to decide who would become the new Emperor of Rokugan after the time of the Vacant Throne when the Toturi Dynasty went extinct. The ultimate winner of the tournament was Kitsuki Iweko, the daimyo of the Dragon Clan's Kitsuki family, who became Empress Iweko I, the Light of Heaven. The Heavens' Command Shortly after the ascension of the Jade Dragon as the new Jade Sun and the Obsidian Dragon as the new Obsidian Moon, the Voice of the Jade Sun and the Voice of the Obsidian Moon appeared at the Imperial Court to announce a tournament to be held at Seppun Hill, to decide the who would become the new Emperor of Rokugan. The individual who best exemplified the essential elements of the samurai, as embodied in the code of Bushido, would prevail in the sight of Heaven. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon The Most Worthy The Voices invited all Great Clans to send their most worthy members to represent them. On the day of the Tournament, many Clan Champions decided to attend themselves, together with great daimyo, generals, and other renowned warriors. Shadowlands disruption avoided While the Celestial Tournament was taking place, a group of renegade maho-tsukai and followers of the shokansuru conducted a ritual in the Ruined City to summon an army of lesser oni, including some wanyudo. Their intention was to attack the attendants of the tournament. A group of Lion Clan bushi led by the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi arrived at the scene as the ritual was being performed, and managed to stop the group's plan. Defenders, by Nancy Sauer The Spider Clan Before the Tournament started, however, the Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chen asked the Voices to allow the group of ronin known as the Spider Clan to participate by virtue of their conduct as samurai. After a private conversation between Daigotsu Usharo and the Voices, it was declared that the Spider would be allowed to participate, as they were the mortal champions of a divine entity, Fu Leng. However, the Voices allowed the Spider to keep their secret, as long as they did not fall that day. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman Known Participants *Crane Clan :Daidoji Yaichiro :Doji Yasuyo *Dragon Clan :Mirumoto Kei :Kitsuki Iweko *Lion Clan :Akodo Shigetoshi :Ikoma Otemi A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman :Matsu Aoiko :Matsu Kenji *Mantis Clan :Yoritomo Daishiro *Phoenix Clan :Asako Bairei Fires of the Heart, by Lucas Twyman *Scorpion Clan :Bayushi Kosugi *Spider Clan :Daigotsu Keigo :Daigotsu Sahara :Katsu :Michio *Unicorn Clan :Moto Chen :Moto Jin-Sahn A clan of virtue and honor The day after the Celestial Tournament, the Voices gathered all who participated and announced that among all the Clans, one had emerged above all others: The Dragon Clan. It was ruled that one of their representative would be chosen as the new Emperor. The Dragon Clan Champion requested the Voices to make the decision themselves, as they were they only ones capable of making such a decision. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman The Divine Empress Agreeing with the Champion, the Voices called forth Kitsuki Iweko, daimyo of the Kitsuki family. When asked whether she was worthy of the position, Iweko replied that she was not, to which the Voices answered: None are, but she was the most worthy. Accepting the blessings of the Sun and Moon, the former daimyo was filled with a divine light, marking the beginning of a new dynasty. Imperial Positions After the coronation of the new Emperor, the Divine One appointed several individuals to key Imperial positions that had remained empty since the fall of the previous dynasty. Imperial Chancellor The young Scorpion courtier, Bayushi Hisoka was appointed as Imperial Chancellor. On his first day as Chancellor, Hisoka made Kyuden Bayushi the location for the Empress' first Winter Court and made enemies with Otomo Ouga, hatamoto of Otomo Taneji, calling him a buffoon and a fool. Hisoka had Ouga reassigned to Badger lands. The Conclusion, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Imperial Treasurer The title of Imperial Treasurer was created to free the Emerald Champion from overseeing the management of taxes and the allocation of Imperial funds. Yoritomo Utemaro, a Mantis Clan bushi, was appointed as the first to hold the title. Utemaro saw this as an opportunity to "reinvent the glorious game" that he saw his life to be. His first act as Treasurer was to appoint Yoritomo Yashinko as his liason in court. The Conclusion, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Imperial Advisor Coming as a surprise to many, the Divine One appointed Susumu, a ronin courtier from the Spider Clan, to be the Imperial Advisor. During his first day as Advisor, Susumu met with Ide Yusuke near a small stream south of Seppun Hill. Yusuke suspected the truth about the Spider's motivations, and so, the Advisor took this opportunity to "savor the sensation of taking the life of an enemy with his own hands", fearing he will never have the chance to do it again. The Conclusion, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Voice of the Emperor The Divine One chose the enigmatic monk and Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu to be the Voice of the Emperor. The day he was appointed, Satsu had a practice session with Mirumoto Kei, where she proved to be worthy of Satsu's trust. After the session, they discussed the ominous feeling of dark days to come that they both shared. Satsu then notified Kei of his decision to appoint her as his successor as Dragon Clan Champion. The Conclusion, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Shogun In part because of his success in the Celestial Tournament, the Divine One chose the Unicorn Clan bushi and follower of the Lords of Death, Moto Jin-sahn for the position of shogun. His first mission was to take the Imperial Legions to the Shinomen Mori and the ruins of Otosan Uchi and purge the Spider Clan. His first decision as shogun was to assign Shiba Danjuro as his shireikan. The Conclusion, Part 5, by Shawn Carman The Purge of the Spider After receiving the blessings of the Heavens, the Divine One gained knowledge of all that transpired in the Empire, including the true nature of the Spider Clan. Knowing that if the truth were to be known the Clans would be torn apart, it was decided that it would be kept secret for now. However, from that day forward, no one may bear the Spider symbol on pain of death. The Shogun was ordered to move upon their strongholds in the Shinomen Mori and the ruins of Otosan Uchi to undo all their work. Only those who are without the taint would be given the opportunity to earn the Empress’ forgiveness. Champion of Ningen-do Unknown to the Empire the proclamation of Iweko as the Heavens representative in the mortal realm entitled her as Champion of Ningen-do. When the Celestial Heavens chose their new agent on Ningen-do, Jigoku also saw fit to choose a new representative. Darling of the Season, by Lucas Twyman It would lead in Kali-Ma appointment as Champion of Jigoku and it was instrumental in the outbreak of the Destroyer War. Category:Tournaments